


Regret

by TheWritingStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Pain, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Life is full of regrets and sometimes they cost you.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this suffering :)

Regret. Its something that everyone in their life faces whether they caused it or not. And right now she was facing it.

She heard the music play and all the guests popped onto their feet and turned their heads to the door. She was gorgeous. In the most intricate wedding dress that was designed by no other than Gabriel Agreste, she slowly walked down the aisle. Her beautiful face was covered by a lovely veil.

Everyone was happy, except for her. Alone in the pews stood Marinette, watching some random model walked towards the man of her dreams and was about to be married.

How cruel. How stupid. How sad. But it was all her fault.

She told him she couldn’t marry him, she ruined it. If she did take the ring, he would be dead, and she’d rather have a broken heart than stand at a grave she caused. Not again.

He begged and begged but no she wouldn’t. No matter what she chose, she would lose but now he was alive and in love, it was for the best. 

She didn’t make eye contact with him once, focusing on the bride or the decor, until…

“Speak now or forever hold your silence” The priest voiced pierced in her ears and she could feel the imaginary blood dripping down her ears. Her eyes snapped to his and for a moment it was just them, but she had to be strong for him. She couldn’t ruin his life more than she already had. So much pain and sadness went into their exchange, but her head went down and her heart broke.

“”“”“”“  
Regret. It something that everyone in their life faces whether they caused it or not. And right now he was facing it.

The doors opened and the music playing was like nails on a chalkboard. He stared at her the entire time, not his bride to be, no he couldn’t. He stared at the girl who risked her life for his. The woman he loved.

Alone on the stage was Adrien, waiting for the girl in his dads dress to come and claim his heart, at least that what everyone believed.

He knew that they couldn’t be together. He learned about the deal, but he would rather die married to her than live his life in constant pain. Selfish he knows. He realized the torture she was under, watching him be married, it wasn’t fair and he couldn’t make it right.

“Speak now or forever hold your silence” His eyes locked to her beautiful blue ones. He knew what she wanted to do and he begged her too, but she wouldn’t because why would she? He was about to step forward, about to take the woman he loved, but her head snapped down and his heart shattered. That was it. The villain had won.

”“”“`  
“You may now kiss the bride.” cheers were heard but the only thing playing through his mind was the thought of kissing her, on their wedding and being happy. Mari could almost feel the kiss, they both knew it was meant for her.

Their kiss meant nothing, and he felt bad for his now wife, but the tears he shed wasn’t for her but for the woman he was watching leaving out the door.

With a sad smile she exited the building and ran. She ran faster and faster until her heel broke and she forced herself into her apartment. The door slammed and her body slid down it, ripping the back of her dress in the process. Sobs took control. She chest cramped in pain and her gasps sped up as she could barely breath.

“You’re safe now kitty.” 

Regret was in both of their hearts, because if they worked just a little harder then the woman who was crying her eyes out, would be dancing in a beautiful white dress.


End file.
